


You're not useless

by RazzleyD



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Body Worship, Cavity causing levels of fluff, Coda, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mick Rory is a total softie for his boyfriend, Self-Esteem Issues, Spoilers for Legends of Tomorrow S2E3, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8440279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzleyD/pseuds/RazzleyD
Summary: Ray is having some trouble coping with his life now without his suit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's late and I'm going to bed. This is gonna be a two-parter, expect it soon-ish.

Ray’s thumb scraped over the small case where his ATOM suit used to live. _It’s gone,_ he thought, _they won’t need me anymore._ He sighed, and sat the small case down on his bed and walked over to the mirror on the wall. He rolled his sleeves up carefully, making his way gently over the bruises he had gained in battle. He frowned and looked down sadly at his feet. _I might as well start packing now._

 

“Raymond.” Mick caught his attention from behind him, Ray’s face coming up to meet Mick’s in the mirror.

 

“Mick. Hey. I uh-- What brings you here?” Ray said, turning around to watch Mick close the door behind him and walk over to him slowly.

 

“You looked pretty devastated when Nate blew your suit to bits. You look pretty gray, even now.” Mick touched his shoulder, and Ray kept his eyes low.

 

“That suit was everything. My pride and joy. I spent countless days and nights engineering it-- learning how to use it and damn near killed myself just learning how to shrink in it. I-I’m nothing without it.” Ray looked directly at Mick, who was looking indifferent and upset at the same time.

 

“Bullshit.” Mick simply stated, pulling Ray over to his bed so they could both sit. “You are _so_ much more than that suit. You are Ray freakin’ Palmer.” Mick smirked, trying to cheer his partner up.

 

“Yeah. I’m just me. That’s it. No attachments. I’m usel--”

 

“Don’t you finish that statement. You are not useless.” Mick said stubbornly, placing a hand on Ray’s knee and pulling slightly. Ray pulled his legs up, and pulled them up to his chest. Mick grunted, kicking off his boots and pulled his legs up onto the bed as well, taking them and making a closed semi-circle shape around, but not touching, Ray’s curled-up body. Mick put both his hands on Ray’s knees, looking up softly at Ray.

 

“C’mon, _haircut._ ” Mick smirked, noticing that what he had said had made a small impact.

 

“You know how I feel about that…” Ray smiled, feeling his face starting to heat up, and keeping his head down lower than where his sight was aimed.

 

“I know it makes you happy. And that’s what I’m trying to do.” Mick said, leaning in close to Ray, pulling his knees apart softly. Ray’s head refused to budge. After putting his knees down all the way into a crossed position, he took his right hand and tilted his partner’s head up.

 

“Mick…” Ray said, smiling. Mick didn’t respond, he only stared into Ray’s eyes. It was like a staring contest, and he was losing miserably. “W-Well?”

 

“Sorry. Every once in awhile I like to look at’cha. There is a reason I call you pretty.” Ray rolled his eyes, taking Mick’s hand off of his knee and holding it. Mick smiled, pulling Ray in for a soft kiss. Honestly, Mick was almost never soft in their relationship, which Ray didn’t mind. He was very demanding and dominant, but he would always make sure that Ray was completely safe, happy, and consenting before they did anything. Which, in fact, made moments like these so special.

 

They stayed like that for a few minutes, kissing softly, lips moving and soft sighs being shared. Mick then slid his hands down to Ray’s knees again, making another pulling movement against them. Ray’s legs unfolded and crossed over Mick’s legs carefully. Mick’s hands teased softly under Ray’s shirt, fingers rubbing gentle patterns against Ray’s hips. Ray sighed, leaning back and letting Mick’s hands wander under his shirt.

 

“You’re beautiful, Raymond.” Mick smiled, kissing Ray’s chin, then softly down his neck, keeping his teeth out of it. Ray’s blush had spread from high on his cheek down to the beginnings of his neck, which made Mick laugh against Ray’s throat.

 

“M-Mick. Heh, this is really n-nice. Thanks.” Ray said softly, Mick unresponsive but passively running his hands up and down his partner’s sides.

 

“Eh, don’t thank me yet, pretty. I haven’t even gotten started.” This made Ray’s head move back down so they were making eye contact, and Mick was smirking. Mick lifted Ray’s legs by the knees and moved them back into Ray’s torso. He then sat up on his knees, spreading them, and moving Ray’s legs so that he could straddle him. Ray scooted down so that he could be lower and closer to Mick’s face.

 

“I’m gonna kiss you all over, Ray. S’at okay?” Ray looked up at him, and smiled.

 

“Yes. That sounds wonderful.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick tries to be open and honest with Ray, but he doesn't have the right words.

“I’m gonna kiss you all over, Ray. S’at okay?” Ray looked up at him, and smiled.

“Yes. That sounds wonderful.”

 

Mick then slowly lifted Ray’s shirt over his head, re-making eye contact with him as the garment was tossed to the side. Mick’s hands were at either side of Ray’s head. Ray started to chuckle awkwardly, feeling so humbled and almost overwhelmed by Mick’s advances.

 

“You’re amazing.” Mick leaned down, kissing Ray softly through his partner’s laugh. Ray ran his hands up the length of Mick’s arms, resting his arms on his neck. Mick pulled back, looking down at Ray with a more familiar predatory-esque smirk. Ray felt his cheeks burning at Mick’s look. Mick then moved his position so that he was straddling Ray’s knees.

 

Mick began to kiss at Ray’s neck again, but not with his usual ferocity, more soft kissing and sucking rather than biting. His hands were roaming carefully across Ray’s chest, making Ray sigh and laugh. 

 

“So smart.” He whispered against his collarbone. Ray’s hands attempted to pull Mick back up so they could kiss again, but his partner would just swat his hands away softly. After kissing every inch of Ray’s neck he could reach, he then grabbed Ray’s arms and laid them over his stomach, right on top of his abdomen. 

 

“Beautiful.” His mouth travelled around the length of each of Ray’s shoulders, kissing, and beginning to lick. “Important.” Mick murmured against his quickly heating up skin. This made goosebumps appear on the surface of Ray’s skin.

 

“Mick, I--” Ray began, before gasping when Mick’s breath ghosted over his right nipple.

 

“Lemme do the talkin’ Haircut. You just relax, okay? I’ve gotcha.” Mick smiled up at Ray, and he responded with a silent nod. Mick’s mouth kissed and moved slowly against Ray’s nipple, making Ray moan low in his throat. Mick laughed softly at Ray’s sound of pleasure, happy that his partner was enjoying himself.

 

Mick moved up slowly, taking one of his partner’s arms up with him carefully, fingers running softly over his bruises. He then took the time to kiss each bruise softly, then setting that arm down and reaching for the other and giving it the same treatment. He traced his fingers back up to Ray’s palm, where he placed a kiss in the middle. He sighed, and looked down at Ray, still holding his hand.

 

“Supportive.” Mick’s expression fell for a moment. Ray looked at him, putting his other hand on his partner’s arm, smiling at him. They shared soft looks, and Mick put his partner’s hand down. He started to lean down again, but Ray lifted his head up by his chin.

 

“Why are you doing all this?” Ray asked softly, and Mick simply smiled in response. Mick then shifted again so that his body was covering all of Ray’s lower half. He smiled down at Ray, eyes half-lidded as his hands ran softly over his hips and down his thighs, then back up again.

 

“Because you mean a lot to me, Ray. I’m just not very good with words.” He said, running his rough fingers across Ray’s hip bones.

 

“Oh, Mick. I… Thank you.” Ray sat up so that he was at eye-level with Mick, noses almost touching.

 

“You are a part of this team, whether you like it or not, with or without that suit. Now don’t go runnin’ off just ‘cause you don’t feel like you’re important enough. You are enough.” Mick leaned forward and kissed Ray again, soft and tender.

 

“Thank you, Mick. It really means a lot.” Mick’s hand ran through Ray’s hair, and they kissed again.

 

“You are  _ not _ useless. Don’t let me catch you sulkin’ again.” Mick smiled, pulling them both down and around so that Mick was lying on his back and Ray was on his side, his head resting on Mick’s chest. Ray laughed softly as he felt a kiss being pressed to the top of his head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy s h i t this is so goopy and sweet and this is probably the fluffiest thing I've written to date.  
> Thank ya for readin' <3


End file.
